As a demand for electronic devices increased, the electronic devices have provided more convenient services and functions for the user. Particularly, interest in electronic devices with a touch screen has become greater.
An electronic device with a touch screen allows a user to directly touch the touch screen to enter a desired menu or information, and therefore offer easy information accessibility. Thus, what is needed is an electronic device, such as a mobile terminal, that utilizes the touch screen to provide the user with better services and functions.